Say What!
by Perla-is-PePPeR
Summary: Bella Swan is the successful business woman at her father’s company.When her father dies,she’s ready to take the company she soon finds out she needs to marry to fully take over the company.She goes to her best friend she hasn't seen with a deal-OCC/AH
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this idea while I was at Big Lots. I know that's funny and weird but I'm weird like that. Don't expect me to update this story that often because I am still writing The Game, or it to be more than 20 chapters long.**

**Summary: **_Bella Swan is the successful business woman at her father's company. When her father dies, she's ready to take the company over but she soon finds out she needs to marry to fully take over the company. She goes to her best friend she hasn't met in years, and whom she left in a very unstable condition. Will he forgive her and take her offer or hold a grudge and leave her?_

**Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I relaxed in to my chair. Moments ago she had to deal with to raging couples- ex-couples- for an hour and a half. It took many threats and promises to get them to get back to work. She wanted to go back home but she had to stay at the company but we were close to cutting a deal with another company and everyone needed to be here at much as possible. I locked at the digital clock on my desk and got up for lunch, I was going to have lunch with my Dad to discuss something. When he wanted to have lunch with me privately, not with any of his colleagues or business partners, he wanted to talk about something serious with me. I prepared my self for his speech in my office before walking out. As I walked out my assistant, Angela, went to my side instantly.

"Alice called and said if you could meet her at the mall," we both rolled our eyes "after your lunch with your Dad, she said it was important." We laughed as she said Alice, mall, and important at the same time. Last time she told me to meet her at the mall because it was important we were in line for five straight hours for a store.

"With Alice you never know if it's important or not but okay I'll meet her there. " I said back to her.

"Yeah, you don't want to be hunted down by the great Alice." I laughed and said my good-bye. I headed down to the building's cafeteria. I looked around and saw my dad laughing with some of the employees. I smiled. My dad was the head of the company but got along great with the employees and almost never ate out side of the cafeteria of the building, wanting to connect with the employees, except to eat with other company owners or such. He was great. I walked over to him. He smiled at me as I approached. I pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Hey Dad! What's up!" I said casually.

"Nothing much Bells how bout you?" he said while poking at his food. I narrowed my eyes, he never played with his food unless he really needed to say something. I sighed and looked at his face as he looked back up at me.

"Just spit it out already Dad. I know you have something to tell me." I crossed my arms over my chest. He smiled at me.

"How about we get some food first?" he got up and ran over to the buffet line. I reluctantly followed after him. _So he wants to do it the hard way, huh?_ We got our food and sat back down again, me a little angry. He started to eat before I could say anything. I started to eat to but then got impatient and slammed my fork down. He didn't even flinch.

"Dammit just tell me." I said exasperated. He finished chewing and then spoke.

"Bella, you know I only want you to be happy and I only ask you this because I want you to have more of a life outside of the company. When are you going to put yourself back out there?" I looked at him with my mouth agape and my eyes shocked. He had no right to ask me about my private life(well actually not that I had one but I'm not going to let him know that).

"Dad! I do have a life outside of the company! I have Alice to keep me sane! Kind of. I mean lets face she gets _in_sane when she goes shopping." I said. He looked at me with unbelieving eyes. I got up to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Bells just hear me out. What about Ed-"I cut him off.

"This does not have anything to do with him!" I whispered angrily to him. "Look could we talk about this some other time? I don't this can deal right now." He nodded and we both left the cafeteria.

"Where you heading?" he asked me.

"Alice called and said she wanted me to meet her at the mall." He raised his eyebrow while I talked.

"Alice told me to meet her at the mall too." He said, shocked." I suspect she has something to tell us." We laughed and headed down to get a taxi. We were sitting in the car in silence. The only noise coming from the traffic outside, a typical day in New York.

"Oh yeah! Bella I have something about my will I forgot to tell you." I raised my eyes at him; he never talked about his will. He wasn't that old anyways. "I just made a recent change to it and I wanted to tell you about it. So you wouldn't be surprised." I nodded to him in understanding. "But just so we're clear; nothing you can say will change my decision." He looked at me with serious eyes. He was about to continue when we heard an ear-splitting honk when suddenly our car was dragged forward violently. My dad and I crashed against the seat in front of us with a thud. I heard a scream distinctly. I turned my head to see my dad crumpled in an unnatural position. I looked at the window in time to see two bright lights rushing towards us quickly. I reached out for my Dad but was too late. The car crashed into us. I fell against the window, it cracking with the force of the impact.

My vision blurred and I looked around with as much strength as I could. My head started to fall and I could hear yelling. I groped around blankly, searching for anything to pull my self up. As I grabbed a hold of the seatbelt I was pushed to the side vigorously. I yelled out in pain as my head hit the window with even more force. Blackness overtook me as I heard one last scream.

**

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is going to get a little bit happier, just wait! **

**I know it's not much but I have temporarily Writer's Block?**

**I hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Bella POV**

_Beep……Beep……Beep……_

_I wish that annoying beeping sound would go away. _I thought. I tried to open my eyes, struggling with the grogginess that pulled them down. I opened them with one last pull of strength. Light flooded my eyes and I turned my head to the right. I blinked a couple of times before I could see clearly. I tried to move my arm but it was attached to something. I looked down and my arms were attached to an IV. I was in a hospital room. I stared around in shock. I slightly felt something scratching my head and a pain at the back of my head. Suddenly I couldn't breath and my lungs hurt. I looked around for the little button they have on the beds to call a nurse.

As I was about to push the button, my best friend, Alice, came in the door. She ran to my bedside with a shriek as she saw that I was awake.

"Bella! Bella we thought you would never wake up!" she gave me a slight squeeze of my shoulders, as I was already sore around my ribs. I smiled at her and spoke.

"How long have I been unconscious? What happened to my Dad? What happened?" I asked her quickly. Her eyes flashed sadness before she looked down and my heart suddenly gave a shallow beat. She talked hesitantly.

"Bella…when the medics got there…your Dad…well…he was unconscious …and they tried Bella, they really did, but he never regained consciousness. They lost him on the way to the hospital" my eyes watered as she talked, but never fell. Maybe she was wrong; maybe they were playing a joke on her. Emmett loved to play jokes on her. But Alice looked at her with such sadness; she knew she was being truthful. "Bella I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Then I cracked. I started to sob and cry out so much, Alice called the nurses to come in and subdue me. Before I fell into my sleepy abyss, I saw Alice start to cry too.

**= (**

**= (**

**= (**


End file.
